KAMU
by livylaval
Summary: Kamu yang kesepian dan begitu menderita sampai susah bernapas, maafkan aku/ "Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan saja Hinata kepadaku ? dia terlalu baik untuk terus kau sakiti."/mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menatapmu dengan tenang dan teguh/chapter 2 update/complete
1. Chapter 1

_Kamu yang kesepian dan begitu menderita sampai susah bernapas, maafkan aku …_

**KAMU**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
Warning : OOC, (Miss) Typoo  
**

* * *

_"Aku menyukai Gaara-kun, suka sekali."_

_"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku."_

_"Aku senang sekali ada Gaara disini."_

* * *

Iris sewarna daun terlihat kala kelopak mata terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, sang pemilik terbangun dari tidurnya, bermandikan peluh serta napas yang menderu seakan baru saja dikejar pemburu.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumam pemuda bersurai merah, ia memegang dadanya, rasa sakit kembali datang, padahal tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Dia merenung, menghabiskan paginya hanya untuk terdiam, sampai pintu kamar miliknya terbuka karena pengaruh tenaga super besar yang di pakai kakaknya saat mendorong pintu itu, kakaknya perempuannya yang bernama Temari.

"Eh ? Rupanya kau sudah bangun, Gaara ?"

Dia tak mengacuhkan Temari, mata hijaunya masih memandang kosong pada satu titik di depan, membuat wanita yang sekarang bermarga Nara mengela napas lelah, perlahan mencoba menghampiri adik paling bungsunya.

"Berhenti– "

"Aku tidak bisa," potong Gaara cepat,"Bahkan sampai ke alam mimpi pun dia tetap ada."

Temari menatap nanar pada si adik laki-laki, menyampaikan berjuta simpati tanpa kata, meski Temari tahu itu sama sekali tak dibutuhkan oleh Gaara, merasa tak ada gunanya berdiam diri di kamar pemuda bertato 'ai' itu, dengan perlahan Temari meninggalkan kamar adik bungsunya, membiarkan Gaara yang lagi-lagi terdiam sendiri.

* * *

_Kami sepasang kekasih, bermula dari pernyataan cintaku pada gadis aneh yang hampir tiap hari ku lihat sedang sendirian di atap sekolah, cinta sebenarnya hanya asal ku ucap, karena entah bagaimana aku tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan sebagai laki-laki pada perempuan, hanya seorang asing yang ingin tahu tentang hal aneh yang terlampau sering ia temui, waktu itu, aku sama sekali tak berpikir berhubungan dengan gadis itu justru membuatku tanpa sadar menjadi seorang pendosa yang suka mempermainkan hati._

_"Aku ingin membeli es krim ya, Gaara-kun tunggu saja di sini."_

_Minggu itu, acara kencan kami yang entah ke berapa, dan Hinata akan selalu begitu, tak mengijinkan aku membelikannya sesuatu, bukankah seharusnya para pria yang membeli dan menyuruh gadisnya menunggu ? Tapi gadis bersurai indigo itu tak pernah melakukan seperti yang orang-orang lakukan._

_Maka aku memilih duduk di bangku taman hiburan yang kami kunjungi, memperhatikan lalu lalang pengunjung yang terlalu ramai pada hari libur kali ini._

_Rasanya aku salah memilih tempat kencan, mungkin akan lebih baik pergi ke tempat tenang tanpa perlu diganggu orang sebanyak ini, lalu, entah bagaimana perhatianku teralihkan oleh sepasang kekasih tepat di depanku yang sedang bermesraan._

_"Bodoh," umpatku, dasar tak tahu diri, banyak orang seperti sekarang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh dua orang itu, mereka tak berpikir perbuatannya justru mengganggu pemandangan orang lain ? Oh, kau tentu muak mendapati sepasang kekasih bertukar ludah melalui mulut tepat di hadapanmu yang sedang makan, kan ? Untung saja aku sedang tak memakan apapun, mereka mungkin tak punya otak untuk sekadar berpikir sederhana._

_"Gaara-kun, sedang apa disini ?"_

_Aku menoleh ke asal suara, suara dari gadis bersurai sewarna tanah, bernama Matsuri, temanku sewaktu Sekolah Dasar sampai sekarang, temanku yang menjadi kekasihku yang lain._

_Matsuri berbeda dengan Hinata, cara bicaranya, tingkahnya, semuanya, dan Matsuri tahu kalau aku menjadikannya yang kedua, membuatnya menjadi selingkuhanku, tapi ia biasa saja, bersikap seolah benar-benar tak tersiksa, dan penyebab kami menjalin hubungan adalah persamaanku dan Matsuri karena sikap apatis kami, kami tak pernah peduli pandangan aneh yang mampir manakala bibir mungil Matsuri melahap bibirku, tepat di hadapan banyak orang._

_Sekarang, aku tidak berbeda dengan sepasang kekasih yang sempat merebut atensiku, sama seperti mereka, kini aku tak punya otak, ah, aku tak pernah punya otak jika bersama dengan Matsuri._

_Kami saling melumat, seolah hanya kami yang ada di dunia ini, pegangan tanganku beralih pada pinggulnya, kami akan terlalu jauh jika sedikit kesadaranku tidak mkengirim gambar seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang hari ini tengah kuajak kencan bersama._

_Hinata, nama indah yang dimiliki orang yang indah juga, aku melepas bibir Matsuri yang masih memaksa meraih milikku, bagaimana jika Hinata sampai tahu kalau aku berciuman dangan Matsuri ?_

_Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu, yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan rasa kasihan padanya._

* * *

Si pemuda berambut merah bangkit berdiri dari kasur yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya berdiam diri, dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di sebelah ruang pribadinya, meloloskan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, memutar kenop shower dan merasakan air dingin jatuh ke surai sewarna delima miliknya, mengalir ke seluruh tubuh, membuatnya basah, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan, membuat ia teringat sesuatu, sesuatu tentang dia, tentang Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

_Hujan, aku tertegun saat menyadari tetesan air jatuh ke bagian tubuhku, lama kelamaan semakin deras, membuat aku terpaksa berlindung di toko cosplay dalam tempat hiburan itu, berharap Hinata akan menemuiku di sini, aku berdiri memandang hujan, satu jam menunggu Hinata yang entah mengapa tak kembali setelah memohon diri membeli es krim, Matsuri bahkan sudah pergi semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, tak mau membuat kekasihnya terlalu lama menunggu, cih, ternyata aku juga selingkuhannya, menggelikan._

_Lima belas menit berlalu, masih tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan kembali, dan meski aku tahu perbuatanku sia-sia, ponsel di saku celana ku ambil dan jari-jemariku mulai merangkai angka menjadi sederet nomor milik gadisku._

_Tak ada jawaban, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja ku coba berkali-kali, seperti orang aneh yang tak pernah menelepon sebelumnya, mungkin lima kali, enam atau sepuluh sudah ku coba menghubungi Hinata, tapi tetap sama._

_Ditengah usahaku menghubungi gadis itu, retina mataku menangkap sosok yang ku cari tengah berjalan pelan ke arahku seperti tak sadar bahwa ia basah kuyup sekarang._

_"Kau itu kemana saja ?" tanyaku kesal_

_Dia menatapku, bisa kutangkap gemetar pada sekujur tubuhnya dan bibir mungilnya yang membiru." Aku mencari Gaara-kun, tapi tidak ketemu," lalu ia tertawa, pelan, dan terlihat aneh di mataku, terlalu aneh."Karena es krim-nya terkena air hujan jadi sudah ku buang, maaf ya ?"_

_Rasanya ada yang aneh, tapi entah apa._

* * *

Gaara menatap pada isi lemarinya, ia sudah selesai membersihkan tubuh, dan sekarang sedang berdiri di depan lemari dengan handuk yang melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya, seperti memilih baju tapi ternyata ia kembali melamun, dan lagi-lagi dadanya sakit.

"Sial," umpatan terdengar, demi Tuhan rasanya Gaara ingin membelah dadanya dan mencari akar dari rasa sakit yang sering sekali mengganggu padahal Dokter sudah dengan jelas berkata bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan organ tubuhnya, badannya sehat, tak kurang satu apapun, tapi mungkin ada yang salah, tapi entah apa.

Mungkin hanya beberapa menit saja sampai akhirnya Gaara memilih sebuah kaos merah polos dan _jeans_ hitam, sederhana, toh ia tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan.

Ia mengambil kunci mobil di nakas samping tempat tidur, meraih dompetnya dan segera beranjak ke lantai bawah rumahnya.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Temari yang sedang duduk di meja makan sembari memakan roti selai.

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara asal, ia melewati Temari, pergi ke garasi dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

_"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya, Gaara, aku kangen sekali padamu." Si pirang berteriak di samping temannya yang tengah mengemudi._

_"Berisik, kau seperti homo jika berkata seperti itu." Gaara bergidik, dan tertawa terbahaklah si tunggal Namikaze._

_"Jika aku gay pun, aku tak akan memilihmu sebagai pasanganku."_

_Gaara bergeming, tak cukup berminat menanggapi ocehan sahabat baiknya yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika._

_"Ah, kau masih dengan Matsuri ?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba._

_Gaara masih terdiam, Naruto tahu kalau ia menduakan Hinata, meski teman berisiknya itu tak pernah menanggapi kelakuan Gaara yang menyebalkan itu._

_"Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan saja Hinata kepadaku ? dia terlalu baik untuk terus kau sakiti."_

_Gaara menoleh pada temannya, mengakibatkan mobilnya terhenti mendadak, Menatap wajah serius Naruto yang jarang sekali pemuda itu tampakan di hadapan Gaara, lalu tertawa mencemooh, berpikir Naruto hanya menggurau saja._

_"Aku serius, dan jika tak kau ijinkan pun, aku akan tetap merebutnya darimu." Naruto tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya."Kau tak pernah tahu kalau sejak dulu aku mencintai Hinata kan? ku kira dia akan bahagia denganmu, tapi ternyata berbeda sekali dengan harapanku dulu, jadi biarkan gadis itu denganku dan berbahagialah dengan Matsuri."_

_Gaara mulai mengemudikan mobilnya lagi, tak menjawab, ia tak menyukai Hinata, yah ia pikir tak menyukai Hinata, tapi jika Naruto akan meminta si sulung Hyuuga menjadi kekasihnya, apa Gaara akan rela ? tentu saja rela , ah, benarkah ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Hinata ?_

* * *

BRAKKK

Gaara memukul dasbor mobil, ia teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto, percakapan yang mengubah segalanya, mengubah dirinya, Hinata dan juga sahabat pirangnya.

_mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menatapmu dengan tenang dan teguh ..._

TBC

* * *

hahaha  
ketemu lagi sama saya, dengan fic yang rencananya cuma dua chapter,  
dan fic ini atas pesanan teman di fb yang pengen GaaHina,  
tapi saya dengan seenaknya mengubah idenya yang begitu brilian menjadi kacau begini dan gak sesuai dengan yang diminta...  
#saya tahu saya kacau

maaf, kalau feelnya gak kerasa,

dan semoga mau membaca ...

sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya  
salam  
Livylaval

nb : saya gak pinter bikin judul, dan fic ini langsung saya tulis tanpa di edit lagi,  
maaf ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hal pertama yang kulakukan jika aku bisa mengulangi kehidupanku lagi  
adalah menghindar darimu  
agar kau bisa menjauh dari masalah bernama AKU  
_

**KAMU**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini**  
**Warning : OOC,(Miss)Typo**

**.**

Dia berhenti di jembatan yang terlewati saat hampir mencapai tempat destinasi, turun dari mobil yang ia kendarai lalu mengamati sungai berair jernih yang mengalir di bawah jembatan itu.

Mengalir, teratur tanpa penghalang macam batu yang mengganggu pergerakan.  
Mengalir, seperti air mata gadis itu.

_Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah mau berkomitmen, aku tak ingin menikah, ikatan yang menurutku sangat mengekang, tapi aku tak menolak mempunyai seorang kekasih, bagiku memiliki kekasih hanya sekadar selingan diantara bertumpuknya kebosanan dalam kehidupan._

_Itu adalah hal pertama yang ada dalam otakku saat pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata sewaktu SMA dulu, aku pikir bisa saja meninggalkan gadis itu jika suatu saat nanti aku bosan padanya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku bahkan seperti terikat pada gadis itu._

_Aku tak bisa lepas darinya dan tak bisa melepaskannya._

_Temari sangat menyayangi Hinata, mungkin karena baru kali ini aku bertahan memiliki kekasih lebih dari Enam tahun, ya, karena dari dulu, aku tak pernah bisa mempertahankan hubungan lebih dari satu minggu._

_Kankuro bahkan sudah sangat dekat dengan gadisku, entah bagaimana Hinata mampu menanggapi lelucon aneh yang sering sekali Kankuro lontarkan, sementara aku yang adiknya tak tahu candaan dari kakak laki-lakiku itu._

_Walau begitu, aku tak pernah berniat menjadikan Hinata sebagai istriku._

Gaara mengambil rokok di kantong celana yang baru saja dibelinya, menyalakan pemantik dan tak lama sudah menghisap sekumpulan nikotin.

Dia masih berdiri di tepi jembatan, menyaksikan hilir mudik lalu lalang kendaraan yang tak peduli pada seorang manusia bersurai merah darah yang terpaku sendiri di jembatan.

Gaara membuang puntung rokok yang baru sekejap ia isap, jika gadis itu disampingnya tentu sudah semejak awal Gaara tak bisa merokok, Gaara masih ingat kata-kata amarahnya terhadap si bungsu Sabaku yang tak mau berhenti merokok.

_"Gaara-kun kan tahu kalau merokok tak bagus untuk kesehatan, apalagi Gaara-kun sering sekali bekerja sampai tengah malam, jaga kesehatan."_

_Aku menatap malas pada petuah sama yang selalu dia ucapkan tiap kali memergoki aku yang merokok, Hinata sudah tak seperti kekasihku jika sedang seperti ini, ia lebih mirip ibuku atau Temari yang kerap kali mempermasalahkan kebiasaan merokokku._

_"Apa Gaara-kun marah padaku jika aku membicarakan masalah ini ?" Hinata duduk di hadapanku yang sedang berada di kantor, langsung melupakan pembicaraan mengenai rokok tadi._

_"Berbicara tentang apa ?" Aku bertanya padanya._

_"Naruto-kun..." Ada jeda yang cukup panjang yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perkataannya." Dia terus mendatangi apartemenku, Gaara-kun, aku takut."_

_Ingin rasanya mengumpat, meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak percakapan di mobilku saat surai pirang itu baru datang dari Amerika, tapi ternyata ucapannya tak pernah main-main._

_"Menginap saja di rumahku untuk beberapa waktu."_

_Aku bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, ia lalu menggeleng gugup." T-tidak boleh, k-kita belum menikah."_

_"Kita kan tidak tidur dalam satu kamar."_

_"T-tetap saja, apa yang akan tetangga bincangkan tentang aku nantinya ? Aku tak mau."_

_Gadis keras kepala, aku tahu, tapi dia terlalu polos untuk seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun sepertinya._

Dering ponsel mengganggu ia yang sedang kembali pada masa lalu, meraih ponsel berwarna biru muda untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya, dan tertegun saat layar ponsel menunjukan sederet nomor bertuliskan Hinata calling ...

Meski berpikir ia hanya berhalusinasi, Gaara mengangkat panggilan itu, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat saat ia mengenali suara seorang wanita yang menyapa gendang telinga.

_"Kau tak boleh menikah dengannya, Gaara." Matsuri memandangku tajam di hari pernikahanku._

_"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku asal, aku sedang merapikan dasi yang sedang kupakai, sekitar 15 menit lagi pernikahanku dimulai._

_"Kau...hanya tak pantas menikah," ujar gadis itu pelan._

_Aku menyeringai pada Matsuri, terkadang perkataannya memang terlalu blak-blakan. "aku berubah pikiran, akhir-akhir aku bermimpi menua tanpa ada seorang pun di sekelilingku, sejak itu aku jadi berpikir sekali lagi tentang komitmen."_

_Matsuri tertawa sinis, " Jangan bercanda, Gaara! Aku tidak setuju kau menikah dengan gadis itu."_

_"Namanya Hinata, kalau kau mau tahu."_

_"Aku tak peduli—sungguh— kau seharusnya tak menikah dengan dia."_

_"Lalu aku harus menikah dengan siapa ?"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, Gaara." Matsuri berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, memelukku dari belakang. "Sudah lama sekali aku menyukaimu."_

_Aku bergeming, tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan teman sejak kecilku itu, aku memang menyukai Matsuri, tapi dalam artian berbeda, aku pernah melakukan semua hal pada Matsuri yang tak pernah kulakukan pada Hinata, namun aku memilih Hinata karena aku tak bisa melepas gadis aneh bersurai biru itu, dia terlalu melekat padaku._

_"Kita bisa saja dilihat oleh orang lain, Matsuri." Aku mencoba mengingatkan, meski ini ruang khusus bagiku, mungkin saja ada yang kebetulan melihat ini semua._

_"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku, jika kau juga menyukaiku, ayo kita pergi dari sini, Gaara."_

_"Aku tak bisa menyukaimu."_

_"Kenapa ?"_

_Belum sempat aku menjelaskan, pintu ruang ganti menjeblak terbuka, Temari datang dengan kami yang masih berpelukan, matanya yang semula berbinar-binar ceria berubah muram seketika, ia yang tadi sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu mengatupkan mulut, dengan pandangan tajam yang sudah berulang kali ia tunjukan jika aku berbuat salah, ia menghampiri kami berdua, yang otomatis membuat Matsuri melepas pelukannya._

_"Sudah waktunya kau ke altar, Gaara." Temari bergegas menggeretku._

_Meski ini adalah hari pernikahanku, entah harus sedih atau heran, jantungku sama sekali tak berdetak kencang, aku sadar kalau aku tak terlalu gugup sekarang, pertanda baikkah ? Atau justru sebaliknya ?_

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan si penelphon, Gaara bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat berhenti.

Ia kembali memasuki mobil merah-nya, bersiap mengemudi saat lagi-lagi ada panggilan yang menginterupsi.

"Siapa lagi sih ?" umpat Gaara kesal, sebuah nomer dari orang yang merubah semua yang ada pada hidupnya terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Kau !" geraman kesal terdengar, yang justru di sahuti dengan kekehan ejekan seperti biasa.

_"Aku menyukai, Gaara-kun, suka sekali."_

_Hinata menatap malu-malu padaku, ia terduduk diam di sofa ruang tamu, apa aku sudah berkata padamu kalau pernikahan kami sudah berjalan hampir tujuh bulan ini ? Mungkin belum, karena aku terlalu direpotkan dengan sikap Hinata yang mulai berubah menjadi manja setelah usia kehamilannya yang beranjak memasuki dua bulan._

_Jika ia mulai mengucapkan kata suka, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang ia inginkan dariku, permintaannya tak aneh, cuma aku yang tak suka harus lari-lari hanya untuk membeli sesuatu yang akhirnya tak ia makan._

_"Apa ? Kau tahu kan kalau aku baru saja pulang dari kantor ? Kau mau kubelikan apa ?"_

_Hinata memandang kecewa padaku, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya sudah secerah biasa, "Tidak kok, aku Cuma minta saat persalinanku nanti, aku harap Gaara ada di sampingku."_

_"Akan ku usahakan."_

_Suara bel mengganggu percakapan kami, Hinata yang berniat membuka pintu bangkit berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu._

_Aku yang hampir melangkah menuju kamar mandi menoleh kala suara pria itu terdengar._

_"Hinata-chan." Pria itu memeluk Hinata di depan mataku, sementara Hinata terlihat dengan susah payah menyingkirkan pelukan si pria Namikaze yang terlampau ketat dan lebih lama dari sebuah pelukan biasa._

_"Mau apa kau kesini ?" Aku menarik Hinata ke arahku, memandang penuh selidik pada tamu tak diundang, Namikaze Naruto._

_"Aku ingin melihat Hinata-chan kok, ia baik atau tidak disini." Meski nadanya riang, aku tahu Naruto berniat memancing emosiku._

_"Kami akan segera tidur, bisa tidak kau pergi saja ?"_

_"Ah, Gaara, kenapa kau sinis sekali padaku ? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, tak ada kau juga tak apa-apa kok, bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan temanmu yang lain saja ?" Naruto menyeringai, memberi penekanan pada kata 'temanmu yang lain'._

_"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, cepat pergi, dan selamat malam." Aku mendorong Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah, dan dengan sengaja menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya._

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku manusia terbodoh yang mencintai istri sahabatku sendiri, ah, mantan sahabat lebih tepatnya, tapi aku juga boleh mengatakan kalau kau justru lebih bodoh dariku, tentu kau tahu apa maksudku kan ?"

Gaara terdiam, masih mencoba mencerna omongan Naruto yang seperti orang mabuk, ia mulai menjalankan kemudi, saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit di dadanya kembali datang, Gaara mencoba mengambil napas banyak-banyak, ia sadar kalau rasa sakit itu datang tiap kali ia mengingat Hinata.

"Dia satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai dalam hidupku, dia bahkan terlalu indah untuk bersanding dengan pria brengsek sepertimu..." Naruto berhenti beberapa detik, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "apa mungkin Hinata akan memaafkanku, Gaara ?"

Keheningan mengisi.

"Dia gadis baik, tentu akan mudah memberikan pengampunan bagi orang sepertiku." Naruto terdiam, lalu mulai melanjutkan, "dan aku tak perlu meminta maaf padamu—tentu saja, dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada Hinata."

Lalu sambungan terputus, Gaara tak peduli pada entah apa yang terjadi, ia semakin cepat mengemudikan mobilnya, tempat tujuannya sebentar lagi akan sampai.

_Aku bangun di ranjang bersprei putih, pemiliknya sedang tidur bergelung di sampingku, memperlihatkan bahu putih yang penuh bekas merah, aku mengerjapkan mata, turun dari ranjang dan memakai asal pakaianku, melangkah ke arah dapur dan membuat sendiri kopi yang biasa Hinata siapkan untukku, tapi tidak untuk pagi ini._

_"Gaara ?" Wanita itu bergerak mendekat dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang polos, lalu duduk di sampingku, "aku juga mau kopinya."_

_"Kau bisa buat sendiri, Matsuri."_

_"Aku maunya dibuatkan olehmu."_

_"Berhenti bersikap aneh seperti ini."_

_Matsuri mendengus kesal, "Memang kenapa ? Apa tak boleh ?"_

_"Itu membuatku tak nyaman."_

_"Menyebalkan, ah ya, dari tadi ponselmu terus berdering, entah siapa yang menelpon." Matsuri menyerahkan ponsel hitam ke tanganku._

_27 Missed call from Temari_  
_12 Missed call from kankuro_  
_10 Missed call from Hinata_  
_19 e-mail from Temari_  
_3 e-mail from Hinata_

_Aku membuka pesan dari Hinata,dan mulai membacanya._

_**Gaara-kun, bisa tidak temani aku ke dokter sebentar, rasanya perutku sakit sekali.  
kau sedang tidak rapat kan ?**_

**_Gaara-kun sedang di mana ? Aku akan memanggil Temari-neechan jika kau sedang sibuk._**

**_Aku sudah ada di rumah sakit, kenapa sejak tadi ku hubungi tidak bisa ? Ternyata aku akan melahirkan Gaara-kun, tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi, jika urusanmu sudah selesai, mohon temani aku ya ? Aku senang tapi rasanya takut sekali, aku tunggu._**

_Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang usia kandungan Hinata sudah hampir mendekati sembilan bulan, seharusnya aku bersiap pada kondisi seperti ini._

_Rasa bersalah menyeruak, ingin rasanya memaki diriku sendiri, suami macam apa aku ini yang justru tidur dengan wanita lain saat sang istri hendak melahirkan._

_Tapi kenapa belum genap sembilan bulan dan Hinata sudah akan melahirkan ? Aku menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pertanyaan yang hinggap di benak lalu berlari ke kamar Matsuri, meraih pakaianku, mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi kesetanan meninggalkan Matsuri._

_Langkahku berhenti mendadak saat sebuah lengan menahan pergerakan._

_"Kau tak boleh pergi." Matsuri menatap tajam padaku._

_"Kita hanya berteman, Matsuri, berhentilah bersikap seolah kita mempunyai hubungan lebih."_

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang tadi malam ? Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya ! Dan kau meminta aku tak menganggap lebih hubungan ini ? Kau kira aku perempuan murahan yang dengan sukarela tidur denganmu ?"_

_"Dari awal aku tak pernah serius denganmu."_

_PLAAKKK_

_Tamparan mengenai pipiku, yang ku yakin akan menimbulkan bekas merah, Tapi aku tak peduli, aku terus berjalan ke garasi apartemen tempat Matsuri tinggal, dan mengarahkan mobilku ke rumah sakit Konoha._

_"Aku membencimu sampai aku mati, Gaara !" Teriakan Matsuri mendengung ditelingaku._

_Ponsel kembali berdering, kali ini nomer Hinata yang tertera di layar, aku segera mengangkat panggilannya._

_"Gaara-kun, akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih, lemah sekali, tak seperti biasa, "Aku sudah menjalani proses kelahirannya—"_

_"Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi, tunggu saja sebentar." Perkataannya terpotong olehku._

_"Apa Gaara bahagia dengan Matsuri ?"_

_Mataku terbelalak kaget, darimana dia tahu ?_

_"Apa aku Cuma jadi penghalang?"_

_"Aku akan segera ke sana, tenanglah, kau tak usah berbicara melantur seperti ini."_

_"Ada satu hal yang harus ku akui kepada Gaara-kun." Aku bisa mendengar Hinata yang tengah menghirup napas, "Aku menyukai Gaara-kun sejak kelas 1 SMA, sering berada di atap agar bisa melihat Gaara yang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah, aku senang sekali Gaara akhirnya menyatakan cinta kepadaku."_

_"Kau seharusnya beristirahat, ceritanya nanti saja."_

_Seolah tak mendengar, Hinata terus melanjutkan perkataanya, "Maaf karena es krim yang kubeli dulu tidak benar-benar terkena hujan, es krim-nya terjatuh saat aku tak sengaja melihat Gaara-kun dengan Matsuri..."_

_Aku tak sadar memukul dasbor mobil._

_"Dan terus bersikap seolah tak pernah tahu hanya untuk menahan Gaara agar tetap bersamaku,"ucapannya diselipi isakan yang terdengar jelas ditelinga, " terima kasih sudah bersamaku, aku senang sekali ada Gaara di sini, meski hanya lewat telephon saja, aku sungguh berterima kasih."_

_"Berhenti bicara dan istirahatlah,"_

_Tawa pelan terdengar, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_

* * *

Gaara sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju, melangkah hati-hati pada tempat sang wanita Indigo yang beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya.

Padahal ia sudah tak boleh lagi mengunjungi tempat ini oleh Hanabi—adik iparnya—setelah adik Hinata itu tahu kelakuannya dibelakang sang kakak.

Hanabi lah yang menelpon-nya dengan menggunakan nomer Hinata hanya untuk mengingatkan agar menjauh pergi dari tempat Hinata beristirahat, gadis 27 tahun itu memang terlampau sayang dengan sang kakak.

Tapi, Gaara tak peduli, ia tak pernah peduli pada apapun setelah Hinata pergi, bahkan setelah 6 tahun kepergian Hinata dari dunia.

Ia menatap nanar pada pusara putih berukiran nama gadis bermanik lavender indah, melirik pada pusara yang lebih kecil di samping makam istrinya, pusara kecil milik putra mereka berdua yang tak sempat melihat keindahan dunia.

Gaara mematung, air matanya tak keluar, tapi rasa sesak menggelayut di dadanya, menekan jantungnya seperti mau pecah, ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada ditusuk pisau ribuan kali.

* * *

Malam dimana Gaara sampai ke rumah sakit tempat Hinata bersalin, justru menjadi malam paling buruk yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Pria bersurai merah itu memandang bingung pada kelurganya yang menangis sesenggukan, juga hantaman keras kepalan tangan Temari yang mengenai kepalanya, berteriak seperti orang aneh dengan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Kami-sama, kenapa aku memiliki adik sebodoh ini,"

Kata itu yang Gaara ingat terus diucapkan Temari, Gaara tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia kini masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin sang istri, semakin bingung dengan Hinata yang tertidur.

"Hei, bangunlah, mana anak kita ? Siapa yang akan menamainya ? Apa aku boleh menamainya ?" Gaara mengguncang tubuh Hinata pelan, tapi tak ada respon apapun dari yang ditanya.

"Hei, Hinata ?" Gaara kembali mengguncang pelan tubuh Hinata.

Terus begitu sampai seorang perawat menghampirinya dan mengucapkan sebuah penjelasan dengan simpati yang ikut pada tiap kata yang terdengar begitu klise, "Maat Tuan, Nyonya Sabaku tidak bisa diselamatkan karena pendarahan setelah persalinan, kami sudah bekerja keras semampu kami tapi nyawa Nyonya Sabaku dan anaknya tak bisa tertolong."

Gaara terpaku pada lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, terkekeh sendiri, Kami-sama pasti sedang bercanda dengannya kan ? Dia baru saja akan merubah sikap, tapi kenapa sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan, apa dia sudah sangat terlambat ?  
Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang ?  
Bahkan air mata saja tak bisa keluar dari mata hijaunya, justru rasa sakit di dada begitu mengganggu, menekannya serasa hampir mati.

* * *

Pandangan Gaara teralih pada bunga lili yang tergeletak di atas makam Hinata, ia tahu kalau Naruto baru saja dari sini, sampai saat ini Gaara tak bisa memaafkan Naruto, gara-gara pemuda itu yang menceritakan dan memperlihatkan kebersamaannya dengan Matsuri kepada Hinata malam sebelum persalinan itu datang, membuat Hinata terguncang dan memaksa ia harus melahirkan sebelum waktunya.

Meski Gaara tahu, orang yang mutlak disalahkan adalah dia sendiri.

"Apa aku juga bisa di ampuni olehmu, Hinata ?" Gaara tersenyum hambar, "Apa kau sudah bahagia dengan anak kita ? Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian ?"

Mungkin jika ia bisa memutar waktu, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah tak akan menyatakan cinta pada Hinata, menjauhkan gadis manis nan lembut itu sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan Gaara yang tak bisa dikatakan baik.

Membiarkan Hinata mendapat pemuda yang berkali lipat lebih sempurna darinya, yang bisa memberi kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya pada si surai Indigo.

Tak lama bagi Gaara mengunjungi makam istri dan anaknya, ia kembali mengendarai mobil, memacunya dengan cepat, kenangan akan Hinata menguasai pikiran dan saat sebuah klakson dari truk besar menyadarkannya kembali, yang Gaara ingat adalah ia membanting stir ke arah kanan dengan pohon Sakura besar yang menyambutnya.

Suara hantaman bagian depan mobil dengan pohon memenuhi indera pendengaran, Gaara terdorong maju dan membentur stir, ia masih sadar ada likuid berbau amis menyengat dari kepalanya, mengalir melewati pelipisnya dan berakhir di lehernya, setelah itu semuanya hitam, ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi dan setelah semua hitam yang membingungkan, cahaya tiba-tiba menyusup di antara kegelapan, sosok Hinata dan seorang anak kecil bersurai merah berdiri dihadapannya, memandang Gaara dengan senyum yang selama ini pria itu inginkan.

"Gaara-kun ?"

"Aku bertemu lagi denganmu, Hinata, apa sekarang aku bisa bergabung?"

_Mungkin kali ini aku bisa menatapmu dengan tenang dan teguh.  
Maaf atas kehidupanmu yang tak menyenangkan gara-gara terseret kekelamanku.  
_

* * *

Temari terduduk di depan seorang gadis seusia adik bungsunya yang tengah memeluk boneka panda besar.

"Temari-neechan, boneka ini mirip seseorang ya ? Tapi aku lupa, apa kau tahu ?"

Temari menggeleng, ia mengusap lembut surai coklat milik si gadis, "Kau harus sembuh, Matsuri."

"Memangnya aku kenapa ? Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sang Nyonya Nara tersenyum prihatin, menunjukan empati pada teman adiknya yang terganggu kejiwaanya setelah kepergian Gaara, kemudian maniknya mengerling pada suster yang mendekat.

"Nona Matsuri sudah harus minum obat."

"Aku gak sakit, kenapa harus minum obat ? Lagian obatnya pahit, Matsuri gak mau."

"Ayolah, Nona?" bujukan terus keluar dari mulut suster itu, sementara Matsuri tetap kukuh pada penolakannya.

Temari mendongak ke langit, seakan berbicara pada seseorang, ia berkata dalam hati, _'Kau tahu Hinata, Koran kemarin memberitakan dua kejadian yang terjadi hampir bersamaan, seseorang yang bunuh diri di jembatan sebelum rumahmu dan kecelakaan tunggal di jalan yang lagi-lagi sebelum rumahmu, kau pasti tahu siapa korbannya kan ? Apa kau sudah bertemu mereka berdua ? Apa kau akan memaafkannya Hinata ?'_

Kalau kau tak sempat di beri kesempatan kedua, apa kau akan mengutuk Tuhan atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat ?  
Sebelum kau menyesal, karena tak semua orang di beri kesempatan kedua, lakukan yang terbaik pada hidupmu, pada sekelilingmu, pada orang-orang yang mencintaimu, dan kau tak akan pernah menyesalinya jika kau tak diberi kesempatan itu.

**THE END**

Hah ?  
fic apa yang saya buat ini ? alurnya kecepetan nih...  
ck ck ck  
benar-benar gak pake kerangka, dan cuma mengandalkan kata-kata yang menumpuk di otak saya, maat atas kegagalan fic saya.

balesan buat review nih :  
**Ryu Masshirona** : hai, iya Gaara emang selingkuh sampai hampir akhir, ck ck kc  
saya juga suka gaahina,  
maaf kalau endingnya kacau begini, otak saya emang suka konslet sih..  
okey, terima kasih atas apresiasi melalui reviewnya,,,  
salam kenal  
**Zian** : hehehe, yang bikin Gaara brengsek kan saya, tapi jangan marah sama saya ya kalau endingnya mengecewakan kayak gini, terima kasih atas review-nya, salam kenal,zian-san  
**Malila Hyuuga** : Up-date jelas gak kilat nih, udah gitu gak bagus lagi, haah ... saya jadi merasa bersalah, tapi terima kasih atas review-nya, salam kenal, malila-san ?  
**Yurayuki** : ini pairingnya tentu gaahina, tapi apakah ini berakhir bahagia menurut yura-san ?  
yah, Gaara emang gak memanfaatkan hidupnya dengan baik, jadi gitu deh akhirnya, yang ketemu Hinata di akhir itu juga gak tahu cuma imajinasi apa beneran.#author gak bertanggung jawab.  
terima kasih atas review-nya  
**Ayzhar** : Konfliknya gak bikin greget nih,ayzhar-san, udah gitu endingnya gak jelas lagi,  
hahaha  
maaf ya ? Up-date-nya juga lama sekali nih,,,  
terima kasih sudah mereview..


End file.
